


Victory of the burning world

by XtaticPearl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Infinity Gauntlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: And the sky burned red, orange in its anger and gold in its hope. The purple was rescinding and he didn't get it but he understood what it could mean.





	Victory of the burning world

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble to pass the time

He doesn't get it at first.

There's no sound but the sky is burning, a collision of all their sins into one massacre. Thanos is taller than them all, even Lang with his Gigantor impression. There was no weapon of Earth that would match a Titan. No explosive that could touch him, especially with that gleaming jewel cluster in his hand. He was invincible, Wanda had said after a moment of seeing him.

And the sky burned red, orange in its anger and gold in its hope. The purple was rescinding and he didn't get it but he understood what it could mean.

Hulk and Thor leapt up from opposite sides, two teammates who had fought together and each other a month ago, now leaping to lay final blows on an enemy. Wanda was getting up from her bloody collapse, red sparking from shaking pale fingers. Gamora and Natasha were training the largest guns they had towards the sky.

There were two roars, one of pain and another of victory. One of a fallen and the other of the free. They echoed over each other and embers rained on the tired ground.

He smiled and put one hand against the ground to rise. To get up again. To win.

And then someone screamed.

And then someone burned.

A raised hand with a melted gauntlet had collapsed. The hand wasn't purple. He couldn't hear the screams anymore when he faltered.

Wanda was shaking as she stood, staring out to a burning pile. She looked like death. Like a shattered mind. He wanted to ask her why. He didn't know what he was going to mean by that anymore.

A clenched fist was melting into the remains of a hero. He saw nothing but the burning sky.

And it was red. He wished it was blue. He wished he could scream.

They had won. He had lost. And all there was left was ash and a clear road ahead.

There was a celebration on Sunday. A funeral on Saturday. He spoke at one. He listened at another.

"...today we mourn not a name, but a man. A human. My hero..."

The sky was blue but he kept burning. For a other decade of everything and nothing.

And then there was another sky that burnt. And then there was another hand that fell. 

He didn't believe in afterlife till he met _him_ again.

"I missed you."

"Welcome home."

And they died happily ever after.

He got it then. Got everything he wanted to get. It was enough.

The sky was the limit and nothing burned.

**Author's Note:**

> I never specified who is narrating and who held the gauntlet. Why? Because that's for you to decide. :D


End file.
